Truth Or Dare at the Cullen's house
by gunzehx
Summary: Basically as the title says. Crazy dares and nervous sweating truths to be found!
1. The Game

**A/N: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. When Bella is a vampire. Please send me your ideas for some dares!**

Disclaimer: Sadly the last time I checked I'm not stephanie Meyer, therefore don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.****

Playing "Truth or Dare" at the Cullen's

**B.P.O.V**

After leaving Renesmee with Jacob, Edward and I decided to go back to our cottage and relax for awhile. Just enjoy each other's company, it was rare that we got to spend time alone so we took advantage of it.

"So love" Edward said "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
Filled with so many questions in my head I scanned through them all with eagerness  
_boxers or briefs? Chalk or cheese? Formal dances or Clubbing?  
_Just as I was about to ask my million dollar question, Emmett comes barging in.

"EMMETT YOU COULD ATLEAST KNOCK!" I screamed at him.  
"Oh I'm sorry" Emmett replies in a sarcastic tone and walks back out and closes the door behind him.

I hear a gentle thud coming from outside.

"You can come in now Emmett" myself and Edward replied in unison.  
"Thank you brother and sister" he chuckled.  
"Now where was I? AH YES. Well before I was interupted by you two, I was about to invite you to play a game of truth or dare with myself, Alice, Rosalie and of course Jasper" he grinned.

"No thanks Emmett" Edward replied.  
"Myself and Bella are having alone time"  
"Yeah ,sorry Emmet" I agreed.

"AWWWW come on you guys! It'll be a bit of fun, plus it will be Bella's first game as a vampire!"_  
he was right and how bad could it be?  
_In defeat I replied "Sure since you asked so nicely."  
"Bella that's not such a g-" Edward was cut short by Emmet "NOW NOW EDWARD, let the girl make up here own mind"  
"Fine" he replied with a defeated face.

We sprinted towards our parents house, with speed and grace.  
"Who's first?" Alice asked knowing well who it was going to be,without having to foresee it.  
"ME OF COURSE" Emmett eagerly answered.

"Edward, truth or dare bro?"


	2. Edward's Dare

**a/n: Sorry about the boring First Chapter, but it has to be introduced (:**

Disclaimer: I nearly caught Edward, but sadly he is not mine. Stephanie Meyer owns him and all the other Twilight characters. *Sighs* One can alwayds dream right?  


**Edward's Dare**

**B.P.O.V**

Edwards's face suddenly became disgusted.  
He must have read Emmett's mind.

"HEY NO PEEKING"  
"Will I use my field to protect everyone's mind from Edward?" I asked.  
"Love, you're supposed to be on my side"  
"Sorry but it's the only way to make it fair" I kissed him in reassurance.

"brilliant idea" everyone replied in unison.  
I applied my field around Edward so he could hear no-ones thoughts but his own.

"Now where was I, ah yes. Eddy boy. Truth or dare?" Emmett asked with enthuasiasm.  
"Dare" he replied in a worried tone.  
Which also made me very nervous.

"I dare you to kiss Bella" he grinned.  
_too easy too easy _I thought to myself.  
"Sure" Edward smiled and picked me up in his arms.  
"WAIT LOVEBIRDS, I'm not done yet" Emmett winked at us.  
"What I meant to say was, I dare you to kiss Bella infront of Charlie, WHILE Jasper bro' hear sends lust waves through you both".  
_I was right to think it was too easy. I already feel lust with Edward, I don't think I'll be able to control myself when more Lust is in the air_

"I could end up on death row" Edward said sharply.  
"But that's what makes it fun!" Emmett chuckled._  
what an evil big brother I have._  
"Edward you have to do it" Rosalie glared at him.  
"Fine" he replied and suddenly we were in his volvo driving towards Charlie's hourse.

We knocked on the door."Bells! What a lovely surprise!"  
_it's only the complete opposite.. I thought to myself._


	3. Mortified

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I will try to make my chapters long, but the shorter they are the more there will be ^.^ Thanks again for reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer does. We're still trying to negotiate something.

E.P.O.V  


Great,if any human could kill a vampire it would be Charlie.  
And since I'm about to carry out my dare, I probably won't survive afterwards.  
I'm a man of my word though, so I will full fill my dare.

"Good Afternoon Charlie" I said trying to sweeten him up before we carry out the dare._  
What a nice surprise! It would be better if Edward wasn't here.  
_For the first time since I've met Bella, I agree with Chief swan on this one.  
I can't act weak in front of Bella though. She's already stronger than me since she's a new born.

"Hi Dad" Bella said nervously.  
"And to what do I owe the honour?" Charlie asked._  
I wonder what they're up to. They usually don't visit me until the evening._

I could hear Jasper, Rosalie and Alice's thoughts since they were hiding in the trees._  
oh boy this is gonna be brilliant! Edward get on with it!_  
I don't even need to tell you who thought that, it's kind of obvious.

I suddenly felt a huge urge to kiss Bella in front of Charlie. Of course Jasper must have sent the Lust waves by now. Bella looked at me passionately. Clearly she felt them too. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her in front of me  
._Edward has some nerve treating my daughter like that in front of me! _Charlie yelled in his mind.

I couldn't control the urge I had to kiss Bella. She was so beautiful and her plump lips just drew me in more. I pulled her face closely to mine and our lips locked together. Her perfect lips now matched mine and we moved in rythim. I tried to keep it PG- 13 for Charlie's sake but I was finding it very difficult.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Charlie screamed in my ear.  
I had barely managed to pull away and said "Sorry Chief Swan, I couldn't help it. Your daughter is so beautiful"._  
He was right about the beautiful part, but that was something I never wanted to see!_

"Well try to restrain yourself when your in front of her father. I am chief of police after all. I could throw you in a prison cell just for doing that!" he replied angrily."I am sorry sir. I did not mean to disrespect you" I answered.  
My beautiful angel just stood there in shock. She released her field so that I could read her mind._  
Edward love, I think we should go before my dad kills you. Literally.  
"I think you're right let's go. Make an excuse". _I whispered so low only she could hear_._

"Dad I'm really sorry we should go, I need to give Edward a scolding" she giggled quietly.  
"Okay bells, don't forget that pepper spray I gave to you awhile back!" Charlie replied.  
We walked out, human speed and into my Volvo, where the others waited for were all on the floor laughing of course.  
I came close to death and all my family could do was laugh at me.

B.P.O.V

I'm mortified and delighted at the same.  
Mortified because I just passionately kissed Edward in front of Charlie.  
Delighted because I just had one of the best kisses in my lifetime.

"Bella I didn't think Edward would be able to pull you off him" Alice giggled.  
"I'm glad you find it soooo amusing." I said sharply.  
"Well" Jasper added "From what I can see, you really enjoyed yourself. Your emotion of Lust is way off the scale"  
.If I could blush, I'd be as red as a beetroot right now.  
"Whatever, so who's next?" I asked.  
"Me of course" Edward grinned.  
"Rosalie" Edward pointed "Truth or Dare?"

She thought for a brief moment. Obviously trying to think which is a safer bet.  
"Truth" she eventually spat out.  
"It seems like the safer option for now" she laughed.

"Hmm" Edward was thinking of something very cunning obviously.

**A/N: soo any dares you want me to include?**


	4. Rosalie's Truth & Emmett's dare

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,Stephanie Meyer does.**

**B.P.O.V**

"Have you ever found myself, Jasper or Carlisle attractive?" Edward asked with a smile  
.I glared at Rosalie, waiting for her reply. She looked really nervous for once. I was shocked, Rosalie is rarely nervous, so she must find one of them attractive.

"I wish I picked dare now" Rosalie laughed nervously.  
"Well" she said "Edward.. I found you rather attractive when I first met you".  
My mouth dropped. Rosalie found Edward attractive but did nothing about it?  
Surely she would have won him over with her pure beauty?  
Everyone burst into roars of laughter, except me, Rosalie and Edward of course.

"BUT, Of course I don't find you attractive anymore. Emmett is the sexiest one here" Emmett gleamed.  
"Thanks babe" and kissed her.

I growled at Rosalie. Edward is the most beautiful being to walk the earth. Of course he was the most attractive one here. My brothers are attractive, but nothing compared to my Edward.  
"I prefer brunettes remember love?" Edward laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Okay enough with the laughter. It's my turn" Rosalie snapped.  
"Bella" she grinned "Truth or dare?"  
Knowing Rosalie, she would torture me if I choose Dare, but what crazy truth would she try to get out of me if I picked truth? To be brave I decided to pick dare.

"Dare" I replied nervously.  
"That's my lil sis!"Emmett howled.  
Rosalie looked triumphant that I picked dare. That made me very worried as to what she was about to say.

"Well Bella" she started to speak " I dare you to ignore Edward until the game is over. No affection or anything" she finished.  
I was devastated. There's never a moment where I'm not with Edward. How was I going to be able to do this dare? It was impossible.

"NO" Edward roared.  
"Dare's a dare" Rosalie smiled.  
"Fair enough, I'll do it" I said. I painfully moved away from Edward's grasp and sat beside Alice. She hugged me in reassurance and said "You don't have to wait much longer Bella".  
She was right only couple more left.

"Okay my turn" I said.  
"Emmett, truth or dare?".  
He didn't even have to answer I knew what his reply would be.  
"DARE OF COURSE!" he yelled.  
"Inside voice Emmett" Alice scolded him.  
"Okay Emmett, I dare you to let Alice dress you in girl clothes" I chuckled.  
"WHAT! Why can't you get me to jump off a cliff or something?" he asked disappointed.  
"Because Emmett, you would enjoy that. Dare's are supposed to make you embarassed and miserable" I replied.  
"Fine. Let's get this over with Alice" Emmett said in defeat."Great! Let's go I have the perfect outfit for you" Alice led Emmett upstairs into her room. Just seconds later Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and said"Ladies and Gentleman, I am proud to present…the beautiful MISS CULLEN".

Emmett marched his way to the top of the stairs, constantly falling over. He was wearing sparkly pink stilletoes from Gucci's finest. A pink mini skirt with plenty of frills and a white tank top with a butterfly pattern on. Everyone, including myself burst into fits of laughter, I think it took about ten minutes for us all to control our laughter.

"fun's over!" Emmet snapped.  
"Jasper and Alice still have to have a go!" Emmett finished.  
"I'll go!" Alice said cheerfully.  
"Truth or Dare Jasper?" she smiled lovingly.


	5. Alice & Jasper's dare

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I'm trying to make them longer, I promise! This is the last one now, since everyone has had a turn. Should I make another round? Answer in reviews please (:**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer won't let me own Twilight, so I guess everything here is hers.

B.P.O.V

"Dare" Jasper was always up for a challenge.  
Alice grinned "This dare involves everyone, but of course Jasper is the one the suffers" she let out an evil laugh.  
"I dare everyone to have different emotions every five minutes! And Jasper your not allowed to control any of them".  
"Oh great," Jasper answered sourly.

Everyone started being different emotions. From Happy to Sad, it looked like Jasper was going to burst. He was not the only one. Edward couldn't take his eyes off me but I wasn't allowed talk to him or even touch him. It was killing me I had to admit.

"Okay enough everyone! I think my Jasper has gone through enough" Alice giggled.  
"Thanks alice" he kissed her. "I don't think I could have taken any more".  
"Okay Jasper, it's your turn to ask me!" she said excitingly.

"Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked.  
"I have foreseen my dare, so I don't think I fancy doing what you would make me do, she laughed to herself."  
"NO FAIR" Jasper growled "You can't use your gift, it's cheating. Just like Edward was when he could read minds, but Bella helped with that".  
"Okay fine, I will ignore my visions and just go with my gut instinct" Alice replied.I could barely pay attention to what was being said. I just wanted to dart over to Edward and sit on his lap and stare into his eyes. However the dare Rose set me refused me from doing that. I was truly in pain. I wasn't even allowed to let him hear my thoughts, that made it a lot worse.I sighed heavily, so loud everyone could here.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked with a concerned tone.  
"Love, what's wrong?" Edward  
WHY DID HE DO THAT? I was just getting along with not connecting with him until he spoke to me. He knew I wouldn't be able to resist his dazzling face.  
"Edward" Rosalie snapped "No communication, remember?".  
"Oh yeah, sorry Bella" he said apologetically and slumped back into his chair.  
"I'm okay Alice, just struggling a bit with my dare."  
That was more than an under statement on my part.  
"Okay, as long as your fine" Alice said and faced Jasper.

"I choose dare" she grinned, Jasper mirrored her grin.  
"Your funeral" he chuckled."I dare you buy an outfit in wal-mart" he continued.  
" But Bella has to pick the outfits for you." he finished.  
"WHAT NO!" Alice roared.  
My fashion sense must be terrible for her to get so upset over this dare.  
"You're supposed to be my partner and give me an easy dare!" Alice cried.  
"Sorry but you tortured me on my dare, only returning the favour" Jasper replied.  
"Let's go Alice, we have some low price clothes shopping to do at wal-mart!" I said and dragged her to the car by force.

"Bella please don't. If you love me you won't!" Alice pleaded.  
"Sorry Alice, but I need a day out too, I have to ignore Edward for the rest of the game" I replied.

I decided to steal Edward's Volvo for the trip, it had more room for shopping than my car did. Plus I haven't driven in it for awhile. I decided to go to the Wal-Mart in Florida since I haven't been there in such a long time and plus it's the only Wal-Mart that's close to Forks. We reached their in no time, since I've become accustomed to driving like a Cullen.

"Here we are!" I said triumphantly that we got there so quick.  
"Oh lovely" Alice replied sarcastically.  
"Now now alice, you have to be nice to me. I am picking your outfit after all" I grinned.  
"Fine" she said in a defeated town.

I dragged her from the car to the front door of Wal-Mart. I scanned the store to see where I would go next. I saw a bargain section and darted for it. Alice just stood beside me while I scavenged for some bargain clothes that she could wear. I found this beautiful yellow sundress, I thought she would like. I showed her the dress.

"Bella your not serious are you? It's hideous!" Alice shrieked.  
"Well I like it, so you're buying it" I added.  
"Now where was I, ah yes! Time to find some shoes to match this sundress." I continued.

I walked at human speed towards the shoe section. After darting to the bargain clothes, I think I scared some customers, so decided to take the safe option. I scanned some shoes, all too rich looking, which would please Alice. I found these lovely white open toe shoes that would match the sundress perfectly. I decided not to ask for Alice's opinion this time because I know that she will think they're hideous also. I handed her the complete outfit and directed her towards the checkout.

"You will pay for this" Alice said and went to pay for the outfit. Afterwards we went back to the house to show Alice's new outfit to everyone.

"It's actually a nice outfit" Jasper said to Alice as she showed everyone the sundress.  
"Shut up Jasper, it's your fault I will have this hideous thing in my wardrobe" she said with such venom in her tone, it frightened us all.  
"I'm sorry Alice, maybe it was a bit too harsh" Jasper said and kissed Alice. Alice tried to push Jasper away, but gave up and returned the kiss. The affection they show for eachother is unbelievable. There love you just can't put in to words. Like myself and Edward's. Speaking of Edward's, I had noticed that he wasn't in the room when we returned from our little shopping trip.

"Where's Edward?" I asked concerned.  
"He decided to go to his room, since you're dare was to ignore him. Since it's over I guess you can talk to him again" Rosalie replied.I was ecstatic that the game was over, so I rushed up to Edward's bedroom where I found him listening to "Clair de Lune".

"Hello beautiful" he said with my favourite crooked smile.  
"Hi handsome" I replied and jumped on his lap.  
"ouch Bella, I think you forget how strong you are sometimes" he said.  
"I'm sorry Edward, I'm just so happy that I get to talk to you again and be close to you" I cried.  
"So am I" Edward said and kissed me slowly.


	6. Round Two D

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to make another round because many people asked me too. Also I will have many different character point of views to get the full effect of the dares/truths. Enjoy! And please R/R thank you.**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight (sadly).

**EM.P.O.V.**

"Quick guys! The 'rents are home. We better act like we we're doing nothing!" I shouted to everybody.

Carlilse and Esme strolled into the front room, embraced in eachother's arms.  
"Emmett why are you wearing a skirt dear?" Esme asked me in confusion.

DAMMIT. My plan to make everything look normal would have worked if I didn't forget to get back into normal clothes. I have to admit the skirt was nice & breezy. Hope Edward didn't hear that! I wouldn't live it down.

"Well erm" I started to speak "I allowed Alice to play dress up since I'm such a good brother" I grinned.  
"Emmett you can't lie to your mother, you were all playing truth or dare weren't you?" Esmee replied. Carlisle looked concerned, because he remembered the last time we all played truth or dare. I ended up in jail and they all had to bail me out. That was a wild night!

"Yeah sorry, it's just Bella has never played anything since she's been a new born. Wanted to give her a break y'know?" I tried to get myself out of it.  
"Well as long as you don't do anything that would end you up in jail like the last time" Carlilse snapped.  
"Yes sir!" I said. There was no way I was going against his orders. Even though I would love too.  
"Why don't you two play! I was hoping to have another round. That way you can make sure we don't do anything to rational!" I asked them excitedely.  
"I don't know.." Esme and Carlisle replied in unison.  
Just as they replied Alice rushed into where we were standing. She must of seen this coming and was hoping to intervene in some way.  
"Please Esme and Carlisle!" she pleaded. "It will be a lot of fun!" she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

**E.P.O.V**

I was truly happy where I was. Staring into my beloved's eyes. I don't think I would have lasted any longer not being able to communicate with her. I could hear everyone's thoughts downstairs.

_I do hope Carlisle and Esme play a round of truth or dare with us!_ Alice thought.  
_This skirt is so breezy_ I chuckled. Emmett will never live that down.

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella asked.  
"Yeah, the other's are trying to get Carlilse and Esme involved in another round of truth or dare though." I answered her.  
"I'm up for it as long as they don't make me ignore you again. That was heart breaking" she told me concerned.  
"Don't worry love, it would not be very original if they repeated that dare again" I answered reassuring her and kissed her slowly.

**CL.P.O.V**

I wasn't exactly positive about playing truth or dare. The last time they played kept replaying in my mind. Emmett was dared to go down to a strip club and get completely drunk. It wasn't a very original dare I have to admit, but it did end him in a lot of trouble. He became too drunk and one of the strippers tried to bring him home. Rosalie wasn't exactly impressed so she slapped the stripper so hard she ended up with a broken nose. The stripper said Emmett sexually harassed her and Emmett was too drunk to defend himself so he was locked up. Myself and Esme had to come down to the police and bail him out. Since we're here this time though, maybe I can prevent those dares from being asked.

"Fine if you stop begging we will." I answered in defeat. Esme firmly gripped my arm in concern. She didn't need to speak to let me know what she was thinking.  
"Don't worry Esme, we'll be here. Nothing can go wrong" I whispered in her ear.  
She smiled and kissed me.

**EM.P.O.V**

"YES!!" I roared and smiled triumphantly.  
"EVERYBODY COME ON, WE'RE PLAYING ANOTHER ROUND!" I yelled so the whole house could hear me. Within seconds everybody was in the living room and ready to play.

"Come on Emmett let's get this over with" Rosalie groaned.  
"Come on babe! It will be fun" I replied enthusiastically.

"Me first as always then?" I asked knowing the answer.  
"Yes" everyone answered.

I pointed at Jasper grinning.  
"Truth or dare bro'?" I asked.  
"Since I chose dare last time and nearly had a breakdown, I choose truth." he answered.  
"okay Jasper didn't need an essay reply." I chuckled.  
"Which celebrity do you think is a total babe?" I asked amused by my question.

**J.P.O.V**

Just great. Whoever I say, Alice will hurt me anyway. I was trying to think of someone ugly to reassure Alice, but honestly I couldn't think of anyone. Angelina Jolie was my favourite, but I was never going to admit that. I started to sweat so much, everyone noticed.

"Jasper" Alice looked at me. "It's okay, I don't mind. Honestly" she reassured me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Angelina Jolie" I admitted " She's got great charisma".  
"Or boobs!" Emmett roared in laughter.  
"Shut up!" I growled, getting frustrated.  
Alice grabbed my arm lovingly "It's okay. I understand if other people are attractive to you" she giggled. "Sure I think Robert Pattinson is to die for!" she said to me.

WHAT. I must kill this Robert person.  
I looked disgusted.

"I LOVE HIM TOO!" Bella squeed.  
Edward was clearly bothered by Bella agreeing with Alice. His emotion of jealousy was off the radar.

**A/N: dun dun duuun! xD what did you think? I will be writing more, and they will be longer, promise!**


	7. Robert Pattinson?

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews! i love you all 333 i need ideas people!**

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight,sorry to get your hopes up!

E.P.O.V

_Edward was clearly bothered by Bella agreeing with Alice. His emotion of jealousy was off the radar._

Jasper was right. I thought I was the only one Bella found attractive. Am I feeling a bit insecure? I know it's stupid of me, Bella is my wife and has chosen eternal damnation just to be with me, so why do I feel nervous?

"Edward?" Bella looked at me concerned ,"you're not…jealous. Are you?" she asked.  
"of course not!" I replied.  
Everyone burst into laughter for some odd reason.  
"Can someone please tell me the joke?" I roared.

"Jeez calm down eddy boy" Emmett said. "It's just, it's funny to see you jealous for once in your life, it's entertaining!" he finished.  
The worst thing about it was, he was right. Emmett said something right about me for once.  
" Emmett, I'm not jealous of Robert Pattinson" I snapped.  
"Your emotions don't say that" Jasper pointed out.

Alice was oblivious to what was going on and continued talking about Robert with Bella right in front of me.

"Isn't he gorgeous! I mean the whole sex hair thing he's got going on, just makes me want to pounce on him!" She said, talking to Bella.  
Bella glanced at me before replying, almost as if she was waiting for permission to talk about him. It clearly bothered me but she continued anyway.

"Oh I know! He has to be one of the most beautiful men in the world" she said smiling.  
Now I feel insecure, I thought, she thought that of me? I sound so vein, I'm glad no one has my power to hear what I'm thinking at this moment. I moved away from Bella slightly, no one normal would notice. Of course she did, she moved with me almost as if she knew what I was about to do.

"Right enough, on with the next person" I snapped at Alice.  
"aww but I was ab-" I cut her off "Alice, I said next person".  
"okay okay" she replied.  
"Jasper it's your turn to ask someone" She said lovingly.

**J.P.O.V**

Robert Pattinson? What's he got that I don't have? I have good looks, I'm a vampire, if I didn't I'd be a bad one. I've got pretty much everything, so why am I so jealous of him? I became so absorbed with my personal debate that I didn't realise it was my turn to ask someone.

"Jasper? You there?" Alice waved her hands in front of my face.  
"Yeah sorry" I smiled at her, trying to hide how jealous I was.  
"Rosalie" I grinned "truth or dare?"  
She looked surprised that I picked her. Probably expected me to pick Emmett for revenge, but I had a feeling Edward would to that for me, so it was kinda like a double threat. Edward nodded towards me, obviously he heard what I was thinking.

"Dare" she smiled at me. Clearly trying to sidetrack me so I would ask her a nice enough dare. As if that's going to happen.

"I dare you to kiss Jacob Black" I replied, delighted with myself.  
"WHAT! ARE YOU MAD!" she screamed at me.  
"Define mad" I chuckled.  
"I'm not kissing that dog! You're crazy" Rosalie replied.  
"You didn't have to pick dare, Rose. Now do it" I grinned.  
"Fine." she answered in a defeated tone, "let's get this over with".  
We all ran over to Jacob's house and waited outside to witness what was about to happen.  
Everyone laughed silently, so Jacob wouldn't hear. It was so hard not to because the thought of Rosalie kissing Jacob was highly amusing. Emmett wasn't exactly pleased though, his jealousy was pretty high so I released calm waves to keep him from lunging at Jacob's throat.

**R.P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm about to do this. I have to kiss this mongrel, Jasper would pay for this. I'm not sure how but he will. I slowly knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"I'll be there in just a minute" I could hear Jacob's faint voice.  
The door opened, his shocked expression said it all. He wasn't exactly pleased to see me either.  
"To what do I owe the honour?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Listen dog, I'm not exactly pleased to be here either, now shut up and let me do this" I snapped.  
"Do wha-" before he could finish, I pulled him towards me and mashed my lips on his. It was a quick kiss, but quick enough to make me feel sick. He tasted as bad as he smelt.  
"what the hell did you just do!" he yelled at me.  
Before I could explain, I darted away from the door back to where my family where hiding and left Jacob standing there bewildered, as to what just happened.  
Everyone was roaring with laughter except Emmett of course. I could always count on him.

I grabbed Emmett, and kissed him passionately. I had to get the taste of dog off me, and kissing Emmett was doing the trick.  
"I love you babe" he smiled at me. "I love you too" I replied.  
"Now it's my turn!" I said with a venom tone.  
Everyone looked nervous, they ought to be.


	8. Spunk Ransom! huh?

**a/n: this one's short but I had to add another dare. I will add more tomorow!**

Disclaimer: you know i don't own this.

R.P.O.V

"I choose Alice" I pointed at her.  
"yaaay" Alice cheered,  
"Truth or dare?" I asked her, hoping she would pick dare.  
"Dare" she replied grinning at me. Perfect. This way I could get back at Jasper for what he made me do in the last dare.  
"I dare you to talk about Robert Pattinson with for thirty minutes with Bella, pretend he's your husband and if Jasper talks to you. Tell him to go away and that he's a stalker" I finished, confident about my dare.  
"Wow, sounds like fun! Except the Jasper bit." she replied.  
**  
J.P.O.V**

WHAAAAAT!! This was going to be complete and utter torture. Obviously Rose was out to get me for making her kiss Jacob. I glared and her, she just stuck her tongue at me knowing she was going to win this one.

"just great" I muttered under my breathe. Which was pointless because everyone heard me.  
"GO AWAY YOU CREEP STALKER!" Alice yelled at me.  
Well that would take some getting used to.

**E.P.O.V**  
Great, more talk about Robert Pattinson.  
**  
A.P.O.V**  
yaaaaaaaay! I get to talk about Robert Pattinson, what a great dare!

"Bella!" I said gleefully.  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
"Do you know who Spunk Ransom is?"  
"huh?" she looked confused.  
"It's Robert Pattinson's nickname! In an interview he said he'd like to be known as that!" I answered her.  
"ooh! It sounds dirty" Bella giggled.  
"yuh huh, that's what I thought! I would love a bit of Spunk Ransom!" I chuckled.  
"me too!" Bella squeed.

**J.P.O.V**  
WHEN WILL THIS STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PLEASE STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
one minute….  
Six minutes……  
ten minutes….

"yeah he's in some film about vampires"

twelve minutes……  
**  
E.P.O.V**  
I'm going to know everything about Robert Pattinson by the time the thirty minutes are up. I already know what films he's in, his favourite colour and what he likes to do for a living. Time is just crawling by, Jasper is practically begging in his mind for them to stop. I agree, it's killing me to hear Bella talk about another guy with such passion.  
**  
J.P.O.V**

twenty minutes….

"in the new movie, he plays a tormented vampire, lusting after some poor innocent human"  
"sounds familiar!"  
"yeah, dejavu maybe."  
"I do get that a lot"

twenty nine minutes…

"break me off a piece of that" Alice finished.  
"OKAY IT'S BEEN THIRTY MINUTES NOW" I yelled excitedly.


End file.
